Attention Beuglante !
by Marynes Malefoy
Summary: Rose Weasley, fille modèle, reçoit sa première Beuglante. Son cousin, James Sirius Potter, reçoit une énième lettre rouge. Et Teddy Lupin, filleul du grand Harry Potter, reçoit un mot de son parrain. Les enfants diront toujours que les parents exagèrent quand ils les disputent, pourtant, ceux-ci ont bien une raison. OS


_OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge de Mildred (PlumeAPapote) sur la plateforme Skyrock. Un troisième OS, j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire !_

* * *

Rose Weasley n'avait jamais reçue de Beuglante…avant ce jour de 5ème année. C'était un dimanche de mars. Les beaux jours commençaient à revenir en Ecosse et on voyait, même en cette heure très matinale, le Soleil à travers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Peu de monde était levé et Rose se retrouva assise seule à la table de la maison Serdaigle. Seul trois Poufsouffle et deux Serpentard étaient levé. A croire que les Gryffondor étaient des lève-tard. Elle commença son petit déjeuné, encore bien endormie quand une chouette, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de son père, arriva dans la Grande Salle. L'oiseau virevolta quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Rose et de déposer dans ses mains une enveloppe rouge. La jeune fille donna au volatil un morceau de pain, une caresse sur la tête au vieux Coq et celui-ci repartit.

La jeune sorcière se stoppa. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Une Beuglante ! Pourquoi donc recevait-elle une Beuglante ? Elle avait de bonnes notes, elle ne se souvint ne pas avoir fait de bêtises, elle aidait même son petit frère Hugo quand celui-ci en avait besoin. Il devait bien y avoir une erreur. Son père lui avait raconté que lui aussi en avait reçu une de la part de sa mère en 2ème année. Et d'après ce que Ron Weasley lui avait raconté concernant cette fameuse Beuglante, il valait mieux que Rose parte toute suite de la Grande Salle pour ouvrir cette fichue enveloppe. Il ne manquait plus que ce machin lui explose à la face et que le peu d'élèves présents dans la salle soit au courant de ce que son père voulait lui dire.

La jeune rousse se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin se réfugier au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes des filles que hantait Mimi Geignarde. Elle ouvrit rapidement une cabine et s'assit sur une cuvette, complètement essoufflée par sa course. La Serdaigle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et ouvrit l'enveloppe rouge qu'elle tenait de ses mains tremblantes de peur.

La voix de son père retentit. Et ce n'était pas le timbre de voix que Rose préférait venant de son père. Loin de là, non. Là, c'était le ton qu'il employait souvent contre Hugo, surtout quand celui-ci montrait son bulletin. C'était aussi cette voix là que Ron Weasley employait quand il devait faire un compte-rendu pour son travail au Ministère entant qu'Auror, ou bien quand il y avait un match de Quidditch avec les Canons de Chudley par exemple.

« Rose Weasley, hurla la voix de Ron, comment as-tu pu ? Tu pensais que nous ne serions jamais au courant, moi et ta mère ? Tu pensais que tu vivrais ton amourette en secret sans avoir à faire à moi ?! Sans que je vienne t'étrangler pour avoir trahie ma confiance ? Comment peux-tu me faire ça Rosie ? Ma fille unique, mon bébé, la chair de ma chair, celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance et en qui je portais tous mes espoirs… »

La voix se fit plus douce à l'énonciation de ces mots. Il essayait de faire culpabiliser sa fille, c'était certain. Mais c'était bas, très bas. Après un léger silence, la voix retentit à nouveau, trois fois plus effrayante, la colère faisant ouvrir très grand la bouche que formait la lettre.

« Mais non ! Tu n'es plus mon petit bébé, tu es une grande fille maintenant et tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour montrer que t'es en pleine crise d'adolescence c'est sortir avec le fils Malefoy ! Mais ma chérie, je t'ai tout donné ! Dis-moi alors pourquoi tu te moques de moi ! Dis-moi que c'est simplement une blague que nous a fait Albus. Dis-moi que ton cousin mentait quand il a dit que ça faisait plus de trois mois que vous vous fréquentiez. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, que tu m'as écouté quand je t'ai dit de ne pas fréquenter ces vils serpents ! J'ai honte Rose ! Ne t'ai-je pas raconté ce que le père de ton cher Scorpius nous a fait subir, à moi et à ta mère ?! Tu étais pourtant au courant ! »

Une fois encore, il y eut un silence, comme si son père venait de penser à quelque chose. Et vu le ton qu'il employa par la suite, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

« Oh que Merlin me protège… Dis-moi que vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés ! Dis-moi que ta bouche n'a pas touchée celle de ce petit vaurien de Serpentard ?! Oh non, mon bébé a embrassé un Serpentard ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir ! Et surtout je vais le tuer ! Le tuer pour avoir salit mon bébé ! J'espère recevoir ta lettre d'explications dans les plus brefs délais Rose Weasley ! hurla Ron, sa voix déraillant au prénom de sa fille. »

La voix changea. Ce n'était plus la voix énervée de son père, mais la douce voix de sa mère qui prit le relai.

« Qu'importe ce que dit ton père ma chérie, chuchota-t-elle, j'arriverai à le calmer ! Ne t'en fais pas. J'espère seulement qu'il te traite bien et que vous vous aimez tous les deux. Embrasse ton frère. »

Et soudain, l'enveloppe se déchira en des centaines de petits morceaux rouges. Rose était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son père allait la tuée… Elle pensait sérieusement, après avoir entendu tout ça, qu'elle devrait ne pas rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques et rester au château jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Mais même à ce moment, elle ne pourrait pas échapper à son père. Elle l'imaginait en train de la pousser sous le Poudlard Express au moment où elle poserait le pied sur le quai de la Gare. Elle souffla, se releva de la cuvette et sortit de la cabine de toilettes. Ça lui avait bien foutue la trouille cette Beuglante. Elle sourit en pensant aux mots de sa mère. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde la regardait, volant au dessus des lavabos, un air mesquin au visage.

« Alors comme ça, toi et le petit Malefoy vous batifolez ensemble ? C'est bien mignon tout ça, sourit-elle.  
- Maintenant que mes parents le savent, t'es bien la dernière au courant ma pauvre Mimi ! »

La fantôme prit un air indigné puis disparut dans la cuvette des toilettes près de Rose. La Serdaigle finit par sortir des toilettes et descendit de nouveau vers la Grande Salle, en espérant qu'un certain Gryffondor soit enfin réveillé. Elle avait un compte à régler avec son cousin, et celui-ci allait regretter d'avoir cafté…

oOo

Ted Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks, ne recevait que rarement des Beuglantes. Souvent de la part de sa grand-mère, elles n'étaient pas très importantes. C'était la plupart du temps pour lui signaler qu'il avait oublié telle ou telle chose. C'était d'ailleurs souvent qu'il oubliait des choses. Teddy était du genre tête en l'air : des bouquins de cours oubliés pendant des vacances, des rendez-vous chez le médicomage, des dîners avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, des tâches qu'il devait faire. Sa grand-mère en avait plus que marre de lui rappeler. Mais en tant que grand-mère qui s'occupait de son petit-fils, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui rappeler toutes ces petits choses.

Il avait fini Poudlard depuis maintenant trois ans et avait eut ses ASPIC avec de nombreux Optimal. Le sorcier avait choisi de devenir Auror, comme son parrain, Harry Potter, ainsi qu'en la mémoire de sa mère morte sur le terrain pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il aurait aimé avoir connu ses parents, vivre avec eux. Même si sa grand-mère s'occupait merveilleusement bien de lui et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il pensait que ce n'était quand même pas la même chose.

Maintenant qu'il était en seconde année dans ses études pour devenir Auror, tout était beaucoup plus compliqué. Les cours étaient devenus beaucoup plus difficiles, les travaux pratiques étaient exténuants, les devoirs et compte-rendu à faire étaient prenant en temps. Teddy Lupin avait l'impression que sa vie était comme accélérée. Il avait à peine le temps de voir sa copine Victoire Weasley et le temps libre qu'il réussissait à trouver le soir, il l'utilisait à travailler pour essayer d'avoir de l'avance dans ses devoirs, pour pouvoir voir d'avantage Victoire. Sauf que les devoirs revenaient toujours. Cercle vicieux, a-t-il pensé, lascif. Il essayait de gérer tout ça et perdait souvent la tête.

Le jeune sorcier était assis contre un arbre, dans le parc qui entourait son école. Il avait un livre de Défenses contre les forces du mal ouvert devant lui et essayait tant bien que mal de remplir son parchemin qui devait atteindre quatre-vingt centimètres pour la semaine prochaine. Ted était complètement désespéré. Il s'accorda une pause afin d'observé le paysage encore une fois. Au loin, il vit un oiseau blanc approché, quelque chose entre les pattes. La chouette, car c'en était bien une, s'approcha rapidement de Teddy qui la reconnut bien vite : Elmo. La chouette de son parrain ? Ce n'était pas souvent que celui-ci lui envoyait du courrier, c'est que ça devait être très important. Il nourrit le volatil puis celui-ci repartit, laissant devant le jeune homme une enveloppe rouge. Le cerveau surchauffé de Teddy Lupin mit du temps à associer toutes les informations. Elmo. Enveloppe rouge. Harry. Beuglante. Son parrain qui lui envoie une Beuglante ? Oh non. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Autant ne pas tourner autour du chaudron alors l'apprenti Auror ouvrit directement la Beuglante. La voix de son parrain, il n'y avait plus de doute, s'écria dès que le parchemin prit forme d'une énorme bouche.

« Ted Remus Lupin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible venant de toi ! Oublier l'anniversaire de ta grand-mère ?! »

A ce moment, Teddy Lupin crut qu'il allait mourir. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère ! Il y avait pensé toute la semaine dernière et avait même réussi à trouver le temps d'aller acheter un cadeau pour cet événement. Il avait trouvé une belle plume en plume de paon avec un encrier. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi avait-il oublié ? Il trouva vite une réponse. Travail. Ses études allaient le tuer. Et il s'en voulait déjà tellement d'avoir oublié l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère la veille ! Elle avait tellement fait pour lui et elle devait tellement être déçue qu'il ait oublié. Son parrain allait lui lancer un impardonnable, et ça le faisait trembler d'avance.

« J'ai passé la journée avec elle et le soir venu, elle était tellement déçue quand elle n'a même pas reçu un hibou de ta part. Je pensais que tu serais venu la voir, même deux minutes, l'embrasser et repartir. Mais non ! J'espère que tes professeurs te font bien suer avec les travaux pratiques ! Et j'espère aussi que, la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu auras une bonne raison. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu te souviens que samedi, tout le monde sera réunie pour fêter dignement l'anniversaire d'Andromeda ! Et tu as plutôt intérêt d'y être ! »

Merlin… Ça aussi il avait oublié ! Vraiment, il fallait qu'il s'achète un Rapeltout, et très vite. Il n'allait pas finir l'année comme ça, à tout oublier.

« Et je sais que moi, à ton prochain anniversaire, je t'achèterai un Rapeltout ! C'est incroyable tout ce que tu oublies cette année. Qu'as-tu fait de ta mémoire jeune homme ? »

Son parrain lisait dans ses pensées. Fascinant.

« Tu as de la chance que ta grand-mère soit compréhensive. Elle ne t'en voudra pas, je le sais. Mais quand même ! Tu exagères ! Au fait, je te tiens au courant : Bill et Fleur m'ont confirmée leur présence à la fête de samedi. Ça veut dire que Victoire sera là… J'espère que ça te motivera et que tu daigneras enfin venir voir ta famille ! »

Puis la lettre se déchira en des centaines de petits morceaux rouges. Par Morgane, il va falloir trouver un autre cadeau pour Andromeda ainsi qu'un autre pour Victoire. Vivement que ses études finissent et qu'ils soient enfin Auror, tout ça allait enfin se calmer et il trouverait enfin du temps pour sa famille et ses amis. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il se rende sur le Chemin de Traverse.

oOo

James Sirius Potter II, contrairement à sa cousine Rose Weasley, recevait fréquemment des Beuglantes de la part de ses parents. La première lui avait fait horriblement peur mais par la suite, il s'était en quelque sorte habitué. Il trouvait quelque chose d'amusant dans le fait d'entendre la voix de son père ou de sa mère sortir d'une fausse bouche faite en parchemin rouge. Il se demandait par contre fortement comment ses parents faisaient pour être au courant de toutes ses bêtises. Peut-être que c'était le parrain d'Albus, Neville Londubat, le professeur de Botanique, qui jouait l'espion. Mais autant que ses parents soient au courant ! Ils avaient de quoi parler aux repas de famille, pensa James en souriant.

Une après-midi d'octobre, durant sa 7ème année, l'aîné des Potter se retrouva seul dans son dortoir des Gryffondor. Tous ses amis étaient à Pré-au-Lard pour une sortie et lui avait été contraint de rester au château. Le professeur McGonagall, qu'il surnommait la vieille chouette, l'avait attrapé avec un Aviatomobile, cadeau de son oncle Georges. La sorcière en avait tellement assez que son élève ramène des inventions de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux qu'elle avait décidé de le privé de sortie à Pré-au-Lard cette semaine là. Il était déjà très habitué à ne pas avoir le droit de sortir du château alors que tous les autres allaient profiter du village, c'est pourquoi il n'était pas plus attristé que ça de sa punition. Quand il n'avait rien à faire de particulier ou bien quand il n'était pas en heure de colle, comme ce jour, il aimait dormir afin de profiter du calme de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas les ronflements de son ami Sam, ni les bruits incessant que Bradley faisait en se retournant dans son lit.

James s'installa donc dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Que c'était bon d'être au calme ! Il avait l'impression d'oublier ce qu'était le silence en étant toujours en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il repensa à sa matinée, divagua sur des souvenirs de son enfance puis commença à somnoler. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de ses rêveries en sursaut. Un oiseau toquait avec son bec à la fenêtre. Le Harfang des neiges de son père. Il paraît qu'Elmo ressemble beaucoup à Hedwige, la première chouette de son père, morte pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Le Gryffondor se releva de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. L'animal vola quelques secondes autour du sorcier puis réclama une graine qu'il eût volontiers, en déposant une enveloppe rouge sur le rebord du bureau. L'oiseau repartit, James referma la fenêtre et il porta enfin attention à la missive de son père.

Alerte rouge ! Et oui, alerte rouge et l'enveloppe était très rouge, signe d'une grande colère. James sourit. De quoi ses parents étaient au courant ? Du marécage qu'il avait fait dans les toilettes du troisième étage ? Ou bien qu'il ait blessé son frère avec un Télescope frappeur ? La liste était bien trop longue, autant ouvrir toute suite pour savoir de quoi il retourne. James Potter se rassit sur son lit et ouvrit la Beuglante, étant tout de même un peu stressé. L'enveloppe rouge se transforma en bouche et flotta devant le jeune homme. La voix de Ginny Weasley, furieuse, retentit.

« James Sirius Potter ! Espèce de Troll ! Dis-moi sincèrement, penses-tu que ton père et moi sommes complètement bêtes ?! Et surtout, penses-tu que tu aurais pu dérober la Carte du Maraudeur de ton père sans que nous nous en rendions compte ?! Nous n'avons pas mit cinq minutes à savoir qui l'avait volée ! J'espère d'ailleurs que tu n'as pas utilisé la carte afin de t'échapper du château en douce ! Je regrette que mes idiots de frère l'aient donné à ton père ! Tu as intérêt à nous la rendre jeune homme. »

A ce moment, James pensa que c'était pire quand c'était sa mère qui envoyait des Beuglantes. Il regrettait son père et ses leçons de moral. Note mentale pour lui-même : demander à maman pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé sa chouette et lui rappeler à quel point elle est belle pour essayer de survivre à sa fureur.

« Et puis, tu es privé de balai, privé d'argent de poche car je sais que tu dépenses tout dans le magasin de ton oncle, privé de voir tes amis pendant les vacances jusque Pâques ! Et j'espère que tu t'occupes de temps-en-temps de ta sœur ! La pauvre vient d'entrée et je suis sûre que tu as dû la ridiculiser ! Comme quand tu as mis mal à l'aise ta cousine Victoire quand tu l'as vu embrassé Ted Lupin ! Tu mériterais bien que je te lance le sortilège de Chauve-furie ! Et puis, j'en ai plus que marre de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard me prévenant de tes incessantes retenues ! Quand tu rentres à la maison, corvée de vaisselle façon moldue, devoirs et dégnomage du jardin tous les matins, et ce pendant toutes les vacances ! J'espère que tu comprendras enfin que tu n'es pas à Poudlard pour établir un nouveau record d'infractions ! N'oublie pas que nous savons toujours tout ! »

Puis la lettre se déchira en des centaines de petits morceaux rouges. James souffla. A moins de deux semaines des vacances de la Toussaint, il pensa qu'il aurait préféré que les cours continuent plus longtemps, au moins pour éviter la colère de sa mère encore un peu. Et surtout pour ne pas avoir à faire toutes ces choses qu'il déteste. Le Gryffondor se rallongea sur son lit à baldaquin et tira les rideaux. Maintenant, il avait vraiment besoin de sa dose de calme, c'était certain. Deuxième note mentale pour lui-même. Premièrement ne plus jamais, jamais, au grand jamais, voler quelque chose à son père. Deuxièmement, ne plus rentrer dans le bureau de celui-ci, il y avait bien trop de chose à voler et c'était trop tentant.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quel passage vous a le plus plu ? Laissez-moi vos avis !  
Marynes_


End file.
